grand theft auto: equestria 2
by samuel.rodrigo.142
Summary: después de la batalla en el imperio de cristal equestria paso por una época de tranquilidad que fue desapareciendo hasta que el crimen volvió a dominar el país.
1. Chapter 1

Grand theft auto: equestria 2.

Prologo.

Habían pasado diez años desde la gran batalla contra sombra en el imperio de cristal, a pesar de las medidas de celestia y luna para disminuir el crimen que funciono los primeros dos años después de la batalla, pero luego empezó un renacer en el crimen organizado del país. En ponyville, la banda de los locos controlan toda la ciudad y también la mitad de canterlot, en canterlot, dominan los kings una banda que está en guerra con los locos por el control del tráfico de drogas, en manehattan no hay bandas organizadas solo pequeños grupos que pelean por el trafico de drogas, en las pegasus, una pandilla se hizo con el control de la ciudad se hacen llamar los dioses del caos y controlan el negocio de los casinos y el de la prostitución, en las demás ciudades no hay mucho crimen solo criminales de poca monta, el protagonista es Mitchell Dawson, un camello de manehattan pero que se mete en problemas con los locos de ponyville y se ve obligado a trabajar para ellos, lo cual lo mete en más problemas, tanto con los kings, como con los dioses del caos, y mientras recupera el poder que en algún momento tuvo y perdió por culpa de tres amigos suyos que resultaron ser policías encubiertos y lo arrestaron por dos años perdiéndolo todo


	2. Chapter 2

Grand theft auto: equestria 2.

Capitulo 1.

Mi nombre es mitchell dawson, tengo 30 años, vivo en manehattan, soy un vendedor de droga, pero no siempre fui un simple vendedor, yo era un traficante bastante importante en manehattan, hasta ese día hace tres años.

Manehattan, tres años antes:

Estaba en el muelle de la ciudad, vestía un traje negro, yo estaba esperando a mis tres amigos y socios de negocios, pero como primero llegaron los compradores, empezamos a hacer el trato, hasta que oímos patrullas de la policía, cuando llegaron las patrullas, de una de ellas salieron mis socios, con el uniforme de la policía, apuntándonos con sus pistolas, nos empozaron y nos llevaron a la comisaria, pero gracias a mi abogado, solo me condenaron a dos años de prisión, pero lo perdí todo y cuando Salí termine siendo un simple vendedor.

Manehattan, en el presente:

Mientras caminaba por los barrios bajos de la ciudad se acerco un tipo, vestido de franelilla blanca, pantalones negros y con una pistola guardada en una funda, cuando estuvo cerca de mí, me dijo:

-¿tienes heroína?

-si. Respondí yo.

-Dame 100 gramos. Dijo el tipo.

-Serán 100 bits. Dije yo.

-Nunca dije que te iba a pagar, así que me vas dar la heroína. Dijo él mientras sacaba la pistola que tenía en la funda.

Pero respondí rápidamente y saque la pistola y le dispare en el brazo que sostenía su pistola que hizo que la soltara y me fui de ahí, antes de que se recuperara.

Dos días después:

Iba caminando por los muelles de la ciudad, cuando de repente un auto negro se detuvo cerca de donde yo estaba del salieron tres tipos, uno de los tipos era el que había tratado de robarme hace dos días, entonces me apuntaron con sus armas y uno de ellos dijo:

-Sube al auto o te mueres.

Yo obedecí y me subí al auto, los tres tipos se subieron también y arrancaron el auto, pero entonces el tipo al que había disparado dijo:

-Cometiste un grave error al meterte con los locos, pero no te mataremos queremos que hagas unos cuantos trabajos para nosotros, no te preocupes se te pagara un buen dinero, pero si rechazas trabajar con nosotros estas muerto ¿entendiste?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y dije con curiosidad:

-¿Qué clase de trabajos?

-Eso no te interesa en estos momentos, ya te diremos cuando tengamos un trabajo para ti. Dijo el hombre que iba conduciendo el coche.

Entonces me quitaron el celular y anotaron mi número luego me lo dieron de vuelta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el auto se detuvo al frente de donde yo vivía y el conductor dijo:

-baja y no preguntes como sabemos dónde vives solo baja del auto, nosotros te llamaremos cuando tengas que hacer el trabajo.

Yo obedecí, baje del auto y entre al edificio y me dirigí a mi apartamento, pero entonces me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y todo en mi apartamento estaba desordenado y me habían robado la droga que tenia para vender, gracias a dios no encontraron el dinero que tenía guardado dentro de los cojines del sofá, entonces cerré la puerta de mi casa y me acosté a descansar

5 días después:

Yo estaba dando un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar respondí y eran los locos:

Llego la hora de tu trabajo, espéranos en el parque central hay te explicaremos que vas a hacer. Dijo el tipo al otro lado del teléfono.

Antes que pudiera responder tranco la llamada y pedí un taxi hasta el parque central.

Al llegar, vi a unos de los locos que estaban en el auto hace cinco días sentado en un banco del parque, entonces me acerque y al verme me dijo que me sentara, al sentarme pregunte:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-tenemos un intercambio de drogas con un cartel mexicano de drogas, va ser en los muelles de la ciudad dentro de una hora y media, aquí tienes el maletín con el dinero, regresa a este parque cuando tengas la droga y ni se te ocurra quedarte con la droga, vete ya. Dijo el tipo seriamente.

Agarre el maletín con el dinero y agarre un taxi hacia los muelles.

Al llegar, después de una hora y diez minutos por el trafico de la ciudad, pero aun así había llegado 20 minutos antes del intercambio así que me puse a pensar de mi primer intercambio de droga en el que participe, fue hace 5 años.

Muelles de manehattan, 5 años antes:

Yo estaba como ahora en los mismos muelles con un maletín con dinero, cuando los vendedores llegaron en una lancha, entonces se bajaron y empezamos a hacer el trato, cuando una banda de la ciudad apareció y mata a los narcotraficantes y me hirieron en el pecho, yo fingí que estaba muerto y llame a una ambulancia, estuve dos semanas en cuidados intensivos.

Muelles de manehattan, en la actualidad.

Cuando deje de pensar en mi primer trato, me di cuenta que el cartel de la droga ya había llegado y un tipo moreno, bastante corpulento me dijo:

-¿eres el miembro de los locos que va hacer el trato?

Yo asentí y le mostré el maletín con el dinero, el sonrió y me mostro el maletín con la droga entonces intercambiamos maletines y revisamos para asegurarnos de que estuviera todo correcto pero en ese momento el hombre:

-maldito cabron es dinero falso.

-¿Qué? Dije yo.

-es dinero falso maldito loco como se te ocurre darle dinero falso al cartel de Sinaloa. Dijo el tipo enojado.

-yo no sabía que era dinero falso nunca me dijeron nada solo soy un asociado, si quieres te quedas con la droga. Dije yo ofreciéndole el maletín.

-Y una mierda, loco mentiroso, chicos disparen. Dijo el tipo.

En ese momento los hombres que acompañaban al jefe sacaron sus pistolas pero yo me oculte detrás de unas cajas y saque mi pistola y empecé a disparar el primero fallo, el segundo le dio en el pecho de unos de los tipos que se desplomo al piso, pero cuando iba a disparar el jefe del cartel me disparo y me dio en el brazo que tenia la pistola, entonces con la otra mano me sujete el brazo y dispare la pistola, hasta que estuvieron muertos, entonces Salí de mi escondite y agarre el maletín con la droga y Salí de los muelles y llame al número al que me llamaron para este trabajo, cuando contesto este dijo:

-Ya tienes la droga, llévala al parque.

-Si, pero porque me dieron dinero falso, casi me matan. Dije yo enfadado.

-Ese era el plan, pero no pensamos que iba a revisar el dinero en cuanto se lo dieras, dime ¿te hirieron? Dijo el tipo.

-Si en mi brazo derecho, pero no es grave. Dije yo más calmado.

-Mejor ve al norte de la ciudad, ahí tenemos un medico que te va a tratar, yo le avisare que vas para allá y le dejas la droga a él. Dijo el tipo.

-Ok voy para ya. Dije yo antes de colgar.

Entonces llame a un taxi y me dirigí a donde el médico de los locos, al llegar ya el doctor me estaba esperando, agarro el maletín con la droga y me saco la bala del brazo y me trato la herida para después vendarme la herida, después Salí del edificio donde vivía el doctor y recibí un mensaje de los locos este decía:

-Tu recompensa estará en tu departamento, tu próximo trabajo será en una semana.

Entonces me fui a mi departamento y al entrar vi el dinero, me habían dado 1500 bits, entonces me acosté a descansar, me tocaba una época muy dura.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ojala les guste, decidí hacer la secuela de grand theft auto: equestria, denme recomendaciones para colocar en esta historia, que personaje de la serie quieren ver en esta historia y que rol quieren que tenga, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que empecé a trabajar con los locos de ponyville y desde entonces he hecho bastantes trabajos para ellos, la mayoría era para cobrar deudas de unos tipos que le debían a la banda. Yo iba caminando por el parque central de manehattan, que estaba cubierto de una capa profunda de nieve, faltaban solo unos 2 días para navidad, pero en ese momento un miembro de los locos me hizo señas para que me sentara en el banco donde estaba sentado, cuando me senté en el banco él me entrego una carpeta donde solo estaba la foto de una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos de color rosa, entonces el tipo dijo:

-ella es Octavia melody, es subjefe de la banda de los Kings y en este momento está aquí en manehatten, para reunirse con los líderes de una banda local, estarán en el hotel misage, pero todavía no ha llegado, hay un edificio al frente en el que puedes subir por las escaleras que están por detrás del edificio y toma este maletín adentro esta el rifle de francotirador.

Yo agarre el maletín y partí rumbo al hotel, como quedaba cerca fue caminando hasta ahí, cuando llegue, subí al tejado del edificio de al frente y saque el rifle del maletín lo arme ya que estaba desarmado y vi que incluía un silenciador, sería perfecto para que no oyeran los disparos y supieran donde estaba, entonces me acosté en el piso y espere a que llegara el coche de Octavia, entonces vi un coche morado acercándose era una limusina streech del año 86, cuando se paro al frente del hotel de él se bajaron cuatro tipos vestidos de negro pero ninguna mujer, no fue hasta después que supe que era una trampa, en ese momento sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla y al frente de mí estaba la mujer de ojos rosas y en ese momento ella hablo:

-Veo que ya despertaste temí que mis hombres te hubieran matado, ahora dime quien te mando a asesinarme, fueron los locos de ponyville o los dioses del caos.

-Los locos ellos fueron. Respondí yo.

-Interesante así que los locos tienen poder en esta ciudad, aunque quizás puedas ayudarnos, cuál es tu nombre. Dijo la mujer con voz tranquila.

-Me llamo Mitchell Dawson. Respondí yo.

-Muy bien Mitchell, yo me llamo Octavia melody y quizás nos puedas ayudar en nuestra guerra con los locos, pero por ahora te puedes ir pero piénsalo quieres. Dijo ella.

Ella me desato y me mostro donde estaba la salida, cuando Salí vi que estaba en el hotel misage, entonces llame a un taxi y me fui a mi casa, cuando entre a mí casa vi sobre la mesa del comedor un sobre donde ponía:

.Para que pienses en trabajar para los Kings. De: Octavia.

Abrí el sobre que era bastante grueso y vi que había diez mil bits, los cuales guarde en los cojines del sofá y vi él en mi celular la fecha 23 de diciembre había estado inconsciente casi un día, ya que eran las 8:30 de la mañana, entonces decidí salir a vender un poco ya que tenía algo de droga, la cual cogí y Salí de mi apartamento.

Hotel misage, 9:00 AM.

Octavia melody se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de whisky en su habitación mientras se ponía a pensar acerca de su vida, ella había comenzado en el crimen a los 20 años como ladrona, luego a los 24 se unió a las man los 25 combatió en la batalla en el imperio de cristal, después de la batalla no había bandas y no sabía qué hacer hasta que una compañera suya en las mane 6 vinyl fundo a los Kings y ella se convirtió en su mano derecha, a pesar de ser dos años menor que Octavia, ella era la líder pero tenía mucha más experiencia en el crimen ya que se había unido a las mane 6 cuando casi estaban comenzando pero aun así mantenía un bajo perfil, Octavia había logrado ganar mucho dinero pero no había encontrado el amor a sus 35 años, porque simplemente no había buscado, pero había sentido por ese chico Mitchell, que a ella le sonaba ese nombre hasta que pudo recordar hacia tres años era el hombre más importante de manehattan, después no se supo nada de él, hasta que ahora los locos de ponyville lo habían enviado para matarla, pero era una trampa para quien se atreviera a tratar de asesinarla, ahora si era una guerra abierta entre los locos y los Kings.

Con Mitchell Dawson, 12:00 pm.

Yo había terminado de vender toda la mercancía que me quedaba y cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa un miembro de los locos salió de un callejón y me señalo para que lo siguiera, una vez dentro del callejón este me dijo:

-Estamos en guerra con los Kings y ya que tu nos has ayudado por estos 5 meses deberías ayudarnos tienes hasta después de navidad para decirnos si vas pelear con nosotros ahora vete.

Yo obedecí y me fui y mientras caminaba pensaba que decidiría si trabajar con la banda con la que he estado ayudando o ayudar a sus rivales, era una decisión difícil pensando en los diez mil bits que los Kings me habían dejado y lo estuve pensando hasta que llegue a mi apartamento y me dispuse a descansar para el siguiente día y consultar con la almohada la decisión que debía tomar, y en con ese pensamiento en mente me quede dormido.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ahora deben decidir a cual banda quieren que Mitchell ayude a los locos o a los Kings, dejen su decisión en los review y la banda con más votos será la que Mitchell ayudara y no olviden poner su razones de porque eligieron a esa banda, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo adiós**


	4. Chapter 4

Grand theft auto: equestria 2.

Capitulo 3.

Yo me despertaba en mi apartamento habían pasado dos días desde que tanto los kings como los locos me contactaron para que los ayude, y ya había decidido con quien iba a trabajar, con los kings así que saque agarre mi telefono que estaba en la mesa de noche y busque en contactos el numero de octavia, llame y cuando contesto le dije que trabajaría para ellos, Ella se alegro y me dijo que fuera al hotel misage, entonces colge el teléfono y Salí de mi departamento, baje las escaleras del edificio y Salí, entonces pare a un taxi cercano, al sentarme en el asiento trasero le dije al taxista:

-Al hotel misage rápido.

El hizo caso y arranco el taxi, 10 minutos después habíamos llegado, le page al taxista y me baje del taxi, ya octavia me estaba esperando, esta me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, yo hice caso ya la seguí al garaje del hotel, este estaba llenos de coches todos del mismo color, morado con amarillo, entonces nos paramos en enfrente de un stallion que igual al resto era morado con amarillo.

-Este es tu auto. dijo octavia mientras me entregaba las llaves.

-Gracias, ¿pero por que me das un auto?. Dije yo confundido.

-Porque ahora eres miembro de los kings y todos los miembros reciben un auto. Me respondió octavia.

-Entonces que tengo que hacer. Dije yo.

-En el maletero de tu nuevo auto, hay una bomba que vas a llevar a una fabrica de droga de los locos, también tienes un silenciador para la pistola. Dijo octavia con seriedad.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Dije yo confiado.

Entonces me despedí de octavia, me subí a mi nuevo auto y me fui, encendí el gps y vi que ya estaba marcado el lugar de la fabrica de droga. 20 minutos después llegue a la fabrica de droga, apague el auto, me baje y saque la bomba y el silenciador del maletero y con cuidado de que nadie me viera salte la pared y vi que solo había 5 guardias, uno de ellos estaba delante mio de espaldas, entonces me acerque y le rompí el cuello y seguí caminando con cuidado y entre a una habitación que era la fabrica y almacén de droga, entonces pegue la bomba debajo de una mesa active el tiempo que era de un minuto, y me fui de ahí, me subí a mi coche y vi la explosión de la fabrica y llame a octavia, en cuanto contesto yo le dije:

-Esta hecho el trabajo.

-Muy bien tu dinero estará en el hotel yo estoy fuera en estos momentos pero le puedes decir al recepcionista ya que le deje el dinero, adiós. Dijo octavia de inmediato colge el teléfono y fui al hotel a recoger el dinero.

Después de recoger el dinero me fui a mi casa, pero en el camino recibí una llamada a mi celular al coger la llamada una voz femenina dijo:

-Como te atreves a traicionar a los locos lo vas a pagar.

Antes de que pudiera responder la mujer del otro lado del teléfono colgó, yo me quede extrañado por la llamada por que no esperaba que lo hubieran descubierto tan pronto.

Cuando llegue a apartamento se oyó una explosión y cuando mire mi apartamento estaba en llamas yo de inmediato me fui de allí, después de alejarme a una buena distancia llame a octavia, al contestar esta dijo:

-¿que pasa mitchell, por que me llamas?.

-Los locos saben que trabajo con ustedes y volaron mi apartamento. Dije yo.

-¡QUE pero si apenas ha pasado una hora de tu trabajo!. Dijo octavia sorprendida.

-Pues quizás alguien dentro de los kings es un traidor. Respondí yo.

-Si yo también sospecho eso, quiero que vengas de inmediato al hotel hay que hablar sobre esto. Dijo octavia

Yo colge el teléfono y me dirigí al hotel misage pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar note un auto negro siguiéndome y de repente uno de los pasajeros del vehículo empezó a disparar hacia mi y entonces yo comencé a hacer zigzag entre el trafico y ha acelerar cuando de repente vi como un auto purpura choco contra el auto negro, los ocupantes de bajaron dejando ver que eran locos, los kings también se bajaron del auto y empezó un tiroteo yo también me baje del auto y ayude a los kings, los locos escaparon yo me subí a mi auto y aparque en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Una vez con octavia le conté todo lo que había pasado, después ella dijo:

-Esta claro que alguien en la banda es un traidor y lo descubriremos, mientras te puedes quedar en mi antiguo apartamento ya no lo uso.

Entonces octavia me lanzo las llaves del apartamento y me dijo que estaba en la zona mas pobre de la ciudad, me despedí de ella y me fui de allí. Cogí mi auto y me fui a mi apartamento nuevo, cuando llegue note de inmediato que estaba en un estado lamentable tanto el edificio como el apartamento en si, pero no me importo entre y me tire en la cama y dormí hasta el día siguiente.

Al dia siguiente, 8:00 AM.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular, conteste y era octavia que me dijo:

-Ven rápido tengo un trabajo para ti.

Eso fue todo lo que me dijo, me levante, me bañe y me vestí y salí, cogí el auto y fui al hotel misage. Al llegar afuera me estaba esperando octavia me pare al lado de ella y dije:

-¿Cual es el trabajo?.

-Tienes que atacar un almacén de droga de los locos, tu misión sera robar un camión lleno de droga que sale a las 12:00 PM, así que rápido y lo traes aquí. Respondió octavia.

Yo me despedí de ella no sin antes darme la ubicación del almacén y fui hacia allí y en veinte minutos ya estaba ahí, estacione el auto en un estacionamiento cercano al almacén, y me dirigí a ese lugar y con cuidado para que nadie me viera me escabullí dentro del almacén y sin hacer ni un solo disparo llegue al camión que estaba abierto pero apagado, pero hice puente en los cables y prendió y me fui de allí lo mas rápido posible y me fui antes que los locos se dieran cuenta y llame a octavia:

octavia tengo el camion.

Muy bien llevarlo al hotel. Respondió octavia.

Yo colge y 25 minutos después llegue al hotel, donde había unos kings esperándome, yo me baje del camión ellos me dieron mi dinero y subieron al camión y se lo llevaron, entonces recibí una llamada de octavia:

mitchell ya entregaste el camión.

Si. dije yo.

Pues bien necesitamos que viajes a las pegasus de inmediato. Respondió octavia

¿para que?. Pregunte yo.

Eso te lo diremos cuando llegues. Dijo octavia antes de colgar.

Entonces llame un taxi y busque mi auto donde lo deje, luego lo estacione en mi apartamento y me fui en a la estación y compre el boleto a las pegasus, una hora después aborde y me quede dormido.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero no tenia muchos ánimos de escribir y además pase un tiempo sin computadora, el próximo capitulo lo haré en menos tiempos, hasta la próxima vez adios **


	5. Chapter 5

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2**

**capitulo 4.**

a la mañana siguiente llegue a las pegasus y al salir del tren, llame a octavia que me dijo que fuera al casino y hotel el sierra madre, donde estaría ella y su jefa y amiga vinyl scratch, entonces llame a un taxi y me dirigí hacia allí. Al llegar un chico de la banda me guio hacia donde estaban octavia y vinyl, vinyl era una chica de piel blanco, pelo azul eléctrico y ojos color magenta, octavia al verme me saludo y me presento con vinyl, después vinyl dijo:

-Chico, octavia me ha dicho que has hecho buenas cosas para la banda, pero necesito algo mucho mas difícil que enfrentarse a los locos.

¿que es?. Pregunte yo con duda.

-Nos acabamos de mudar a esta ciudad, pero no somos la única banda de la ciudad, se hacen llamar los dioses del caos pero no sabemos mas sobre ellos excepto una cosa tienen un negocio con los locos. Respondió vinyl.

-Entonces que tengo que hacer. Dije yo aun dudoso.

-Infiltrarte en la banda y averiguar quien es su líder y que tipo de negocio tienen con los locos. Respondió vinyl.

\- haré. Dije yo con seguridad.

-Muy bien vete, llámame cualquier cosa. Dijo vinyl,pero antes me dio su numero en un papel.

Al irme empece a averiguar donde estaban los dioses del caos, hasta que por fin los encontré y después de una charla con uno de ellos, un gigantón como de dos metros de nombre iron will, ya estaba dentro de la banda, yo mismo me sorprendí de lo fácil que fue entrar en la banda, pero no pensé mas de eso, y fui a alquilar un apartamento en la zona sur de la ciudad donde estaba estaba la clase baja y los criminales de poca monta, no como el norte donde estaban los casinos y los estudios de cine, en el este estaba la zona industrial y por el oeste estaba la zona clase media en un lado y de alta en otra parte, pero bueno después de alquilar el apartamento, recibí una llamada de iron will diciéndome que tenia que amenazar a un tipo que les debía mucho dinero por jugar en uno de sus casinos, yo antes de haber alquilado el apartamento, había alquilado un coche, era un viejo coche modelo hermes, parecía una cucaracha pero serviría, entonces me subí al hermes y fui hacia donde estaba aquel tipo, al llegar lo agarre de sorpresa y le dije apuntándole con la pistola a la cíen:

-le tienes que pagar aquel dinero que debes a los dioses del caos.

-Si toma el dinero son solo 200 bits que les debo. Dijo el hombre asustado mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

Yo agarre el dinero y me fui de allí, cuando estuve en el coche llame a iron will y le dije que tenia el dinero, el me respondió que se lo llevara al restaurante stratio que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, al llegar ahí le entregue el dinero y me dijo que me quedara con 100 bits, yo acepto y los guarde y antes que me fuera el me dijo:

-Necesito que busques un paquete con cocaína note preocupes ya esta pagado esta en un estacionamiento en la zona de applewood, mas específicamente, en la zona sur de applewood.

Yo acepte y salí del restaurante y me dirigí hacia ese lugar, al llegar y entrar al estacionamiento me encontré con el maletero abierto con el paquete ahí, lo agarre y me fui de allí, y regrese al restaurante y le entregue el paquete a iron will y el me entrego 1000 bits y me dijo que me fuera.

Los siguientes días fue lo mismo cobrar deudas y buscar paquetes, hasta el 31 de diciembre, ese dia iron will me dijo que estaba invitado al restaurante stratio para la cena de año nuevo que siempre hacían pero que debía ir formal, así que me compre un traje gris, llegue al restaurante a las 7:00 pm, estacione el auto, me baje, me arregle el traje y entre al restaurante, donde iron will, me presento ha varios miembros importantes de la banda, uno era un hombre bastante viejo de nombre finn stratio dueño del restaurante, otro era una mujer joven que se llamaba trixie y unos hermanos gemelos que se llamaban flim y flam, que se distinguían por que flam usaba un bigote y flim no, pero después de un rato, llego una limusina negra de la cual de bajo un hombre bien vestido que rondaba los 50 años, de pelo negro con algo de gris y ojos amarillos,iron will nos presento su nombre era discord y era el líder de la banda, yo estaba muy feliz por dentro por que había descubierto quien era el líder de los dioses del caos.

La cena había pasado tranquila, discord había resultado ser un bromista muy pesado y realmente me parecía un idiota pero sin duda no lo era, había con el y era una de las personas mas inteligentes y que mejor conocían el negocio que he conocido, después de medianoche me fui y llame vinyl, cuando contesto yo dije:

-Vinyl soy yo mitchell.

-Mitchell que paso por que llamas a esta hora. Respondió ella sonaba un poco preocupada.

-Porque descubrí quien es el líder de los dioses del caos. Dije yo.

-¿Quien es?.pregunto ella.

-Se llama discord. Respondí.

Entonces comencé a explicar lo que había pasado esta noche, acerca de los miembros de la banda y de discord, al terminar ella dijo:

-Bueno es un problema menos pero sabes por que negocian con los locos.

-Todavía no pero lo mas probable es que sea por droga o armas. Respondí yo.

-Yo también lo creo pero hay que estar seguros sigue infiltrado en esa banda y llamame si averiguas algo. Dijo vinyl.

Entonces nos me despedí de ella y colgué mientras llegaba a mi departamento alquilado, y me iba a dormir.

Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales a los anteriores es decir cobrando deudas y buscando paquetes, pero en el tercer recibí una llamada de iron will diciéndome que había un trato de armas con una de ponyville (sin duda eran los locos) y que necesitaba que yo llevara las armas en la furgoneta al lugar del intercambio que eran unos almacenes abandonados en el centro industrial, entonces busque las furgonetas, pero antes llame vinyl para informarle del trato, ella me dijo que revisara haber que armas tenia la furgoneta, al llegar a donde estaba la furgoneta y agarrarla, me di cuenta que esas armas eran m60, rifles de asalto, lanzagranadas y escopetas de combate todo material del ejercito de equestria, entonces llame a vinyl, y le explique que armas tenia la furgoneta y me dijo que se las entregara a ella que era el momento de una guerra total con los locos y los dioses del caos, yo obedecí y fui hasta el casino sierra madre donde me estaban esperando, los miembros de los kings se llevaron la furgoneta y fui a hablar con vinyl y octavia, vinyl me dijo:

-Esas armas serán muy útiles en esta guerra, gracias mitchell.

-De nada. Respondí yo.

Pero en ese momento, un miembro de los kings entro corriendo a la habitación gritando:

-Los dioses del caos están aquí junto a los locos, están atacando el casino.

-Rápido tomen sus armas. Dijo vinyl mientras me daba una m4 que tenia escondida debajo de la cama.

En ese momento salimos del casino y empezamos a disparar en contra de nuestros enemigos, pero eran muchos y tuvimos que retroceder al interior del casino, mientras entraban los locos y los dioses, pero entonces aparecieron varios kings con m60 y abrieron fuego eliminando a bastantes enemigos, gracias a eso pudimos reaccionar y empezar a eliminar a los locos y los dioses, pero en un momento una bala disparada del m4 de un loco le dio en el pecho a vinyl matándola en el acto, octavia al ver como su amiga moría le dio tal ataque de ira que le quito el m60 a uno de los kings y empezó a disparar, eliminando a casi todos que quedaban el resto escapo, después nos encargamos de los cadáveres y limpiamos bien las manchas de sangre, después de todo eso me acerque a octavia que estaba sentada en una silla del bar del casino bebiendo un vaso de whisky y me senté junto a ella y ella me dijo con una voz triste:

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la banda.

-De nada, pero lo siento mucho por tu amiga vinyl no pude protegerla. Dije yo.

-No es tu culpa se suponía que yo la protegería, pero no pude. Dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas.

Entonces yo la consolé y en eso ella me dio un beso en los labios y después dijo:

te amo mitchell, te amo mucho.

Yo también te amo octavia. Dije yo mientras le devolvía el beso.

Desde esa noche empezamos a ser pareja y unos días después decidí irme vivir con ella a canterlot, mientras la guerra con los locos era cada dia peor, los dioses del caos habían decidido no involucrarse mas, ya habían perdido muchos hombres en aquel ataque y no querían perder mas.

Corría el dia 20 de enero y yo estaba en mi stallion purpura manejando por canterlot, hasta que recibí una llamada a mi celular, cuando conteste me hablo la misma voz femenina que me había hablado justo antes de que mi apartamento fuera destruido esta decía:

-Mitchell tenemos a tu novia si la quieres volver a ver tienes que traer 50000 bits, a ponyville, sino ella va morir.

-Que le han hecho malditos. Dijo yo enojado.

-Oh todavía nada pero si no traes el dinero en 3 dias , a un almacén abandonado en la parte industrial de ponyville estará muerta. Respondió esa voz muy tranquilamente y colgo.

Yo me quede pensando un rato y entonces llame a alguien:

-Hola soarin te necesito reúnete conmigo en mi casa.

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ojala les guste, no tengo mas nada que decir que hasta luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2**

**Capitulo 5.**

Yo me iba a mi casa después de hablar con soarin, que era nuestro hombre de confianza había sido un piloto en el ejercito hacia unos años pero luego de la batalla en el imperio de cristal donde su novia spitfire murió, decidió abandonar el ejército y así fue como acabo como miembro de los kings y ahora como subjefe de la banda, una vez llegue a mi casa, ya soarin me estaba esperando afuera, cuando me baje del coche el dijo:

-¿qué ha pasado jefe?.

-Los locos han secuestrado a Octavia. Respondí yo.

-Rayos y que vamos a hacer ahora. Dijo soarin preocupado.

-Vamos a rescatarla, soarin llama a todos los hombres disponibles nos vamos a ponyville. Respondí yo con voz autoritaria.

-Sí señor. Dijo soarin haciendo un saludo militar antes de irse.

Ya dos horas más tarde estábamos listos para partir, me subí en mi stallion, lo arranque y nos fuimos todos detrás de mi mientras salíamos de la ciudad y tomábamos la peligrosa carretera hacia ponyville, llegamos casi al anochecer y nos dirigimos a la zona industrial de la ciudad, una vez ahí buscamos cualquier almacén que tuviera pinta de estar abandonado pero hubiera movimiento fuera, lo encontramos rápido por fuera se veía como un viejo edificio pero note gente afuera del edificio, así que estacionamos nuestros vehículos nos pusimos las mascaras y cogimos nuestras mp5 con silenciador, y con cuidado nos acercamos a la reja de entrada del almacén que por suerte estaba abierta, pero había un tipo pero estaba de espaldas, así que agarre el cuchillo y le raje el cuello, escondí el cuerpo en una sombra y seguimos avanzando y evitando a los locos, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de atrás del almacén y soarin forzó la cerradura para poder entrar y ya adentro nos dividimos, yo con soarin y dos miembros más y los otros cuatro, nosotros por la derecha y ellos por la izquierda, mientras íbamos caminando, nos encontramos con una puerta que daba al área principal del almacén entramos con mucho cuidado, había unas cuantas personas entre ellas una chica joven de pelo rojo y piel morena y a Octavia amarrada a una silla, nosotros empezamos a disparar contra los locos que estaban en la habitación, hasta que solo quedo la chica pelirroja y Octavia, en ese momento la chica me dijo:

-Por que vienes aquí.

-A rescatar a Octavia. Respondí yo apuntándole con el mp5.

-Y por qué no trajiste el dinero, hubiera sido más fácil. Dijo la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Pregunte yo.

-Soy applebloom una de las líderes de los locos. Respondió ella.

En ese momento le dispare a applebloom hasta matarla, entonces desamarre a Octavia y nos fuimos de allí, en la salida nos encontramos con los otros cuatro y salimos del almacén pero la policía ya estaba aquí:

-Es la policía de ponyville entréguese con las manos en alto.

-llévense a Octavia yo tratare de escapar. Dije yo a los demás.

Todos asintieron y se llevaron a Octavia que estaba inconsciente, entonces yo empecé a correr hacia mi auto, pero de repente un policía me disparo con una escopeta de salva que tumbo al piso y me agarraron.

Termine en la misma prisión donde había pasado dos años, ya conocía gente así que estuve seguro de los locos que había en la prisión, un día en la hora de visitas como siempre Octavia me vino a visitar, esta vez me dijo que me preparara que estaban planeando la forma de sacarme de prisión, después de eso empecé a prepararme, gracias a unos guardias corruptos pude obtener un celular y unas cajas de m4, que se las di a mis colegas de prisión, también obtuve algo de c4.

Un mes después ya estaba todo listo, hable por celular a Octavia por última vez y repasamos el plan, cuando colgué estaba listo para comenzar el plan así que saque la m4 de debajo de la cama y Salí celda ya que hora de comer y a esa hora todas las celdas estaban abiertas, pero bueno en ese momento empecé a disparar a los guardias y mis colegas hicieron lo mismo y otros presos también empezaron a pelear con los guardias, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la prisión usamos los c4 para volar la puerta y largarnos de ese lugar, afuera ya estaban algunos kings con Octavia en un autobús penitenciario nos subimos en él y nos largamos mientras veíamos como otros presos escapaban y entonces Octavia me dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos de equestria por un tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Respondí yo tranquilo.

Y así fue, fuimos a un aeropuerto privado y cogimos un avión hacia liberty city, soarin se encargaría de los negocios de la banda mientras estuviéramos en esa ciudad.

Dos años después.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había escapado de prisión con ayuda de Octavia, ahora estábamos casados y esperábamos nuestro primer hijo, nuestra vida se había mantenido lejos del crimen, yo era trabajador en el puerto y ella era música y pertenecía a la orquesta sinfónica de liberty, las cosas nos iban bien hasta que un día recibí una llamada que no quería recibir:

-Señor tiene que venir a equestria de inmediato, los locos han asesinado a soarin.

Fue por esa llamada por la que estoy en este avión rumbo a canterlot, pero venia solo, Octavia y yo habíamos decidido que fuera yo solo a equestria, cuando el avión aterrizo y baje del avión ya unos kings me estaban esperando y me llevaron a una limusina morada y condujeron rumbo a la funeraria donde estaban velando a soarin, al llegar nos bajamos de la limusina y caminamos hasta la dentro de la funeraria y vi a quien quería ver, era un chico de pelo verde y piel blanca quien al verlo le dije:

-Hola spike.

-Hola Mitchell. Respondió spike.

-¿Qué paso cuando asesinaron a soarin?. Pregunte yo.

-Bueno no estoy muy seguro pero vi a unos locos acercándose a soarin y sin decir nada le dispararon. Dijo spike nervioso.

-Ok no sabes nada más. Dije yo.

-No. Dijo el aun más nervioso.

-Ven a la parte de atrás de la funeraria. Dije yo.

-Si está bien. Respondió más nervioso.

Una vez en la parte de atrás, saque la pistola que me dieron los kings en la limusina y apunte a spike y le dije:

-Nos traicionaste verdad.

-No jamás los traicionaría. Respondió spike al borde de las lágrimas.

-Dime la verdad. Dije yo mientras le acercaba la pistola al rostro.

-Si los traicione pero no fue mi culpa, les pedí dinero a unos tipos no sabía que eran de los locos y cuando no pude pagarles, me llevaron a sus jefes y cuando se enteraron que era el guardaespaldas de soarin, me ofrecieron un trato a cambio que yo permitiera el asesinato de soarin a cambio de que no me cobrarían mi deuda, por favor no me mates. Dijo spike ya llorando.

No te matare pero te vas de aquí ya no perteneces a los kings. Respondí yo.

-Esta bien me voy ya. Dijo spike antes de empezar a correr hacia fuera de la funeraria.

Yo regrese para dentro de la funeraria y le dije a unos de los miembros de la banda:

-Mañana nos vengaremos de los locos así que prepara a todos los miembros disponibles.

-Si señor. Respondió el chico.

Después del funeral me marche a mi apartamento de canterlot y me quede dormido mañana seria un dia duro.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el sonido de mi celular, era uno de mi banda al contestar dije:

-Están listos.

-si. respondió el miembro de la banda.

-Muy bien voy para alla. Dije yo antes de colgar.

En ese momento salí de mi departamento y cogí mi stallion que aun estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio y fui a reunirme con la banda en las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar partimos rumbo a ponyville, eramos en total 3 autos de dos puertas, 5 de 4 puertas y 6 furgonetas, cuando llegamos a ponyville, yo dije por la radio que teníamos:

-Los de las furgonetas irán a las fabricas de drogas, los de los autos de cuatro puertas a los almacenes y el resto a los pisos francos.

Todos respondieron positivamente y yo junto a mi grupo nos dirigíamos a los pisos francos, uno por uno, hasta que llegamos hasta la principal base de los locos, un edificio de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, donde esperemos hasta que llegaron los demás, entonces cuando llegaron, salí del coche junto a los otros, con mp5 y encapuchados, entramos al edificio y empezamos a disparar a los locos cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba pasando, entonces yo y 9 personas mas subimos al ultimo piso en el ascensor mientras los demás subían por las escaleras, una vez arriba, había dos tipos afuera de uno de los penthouse, los matamos antes de que nos vieran, entonces pateamos la puerta del penthouse y abriéndose enseguida, adentro había un montón de locos borrachos y drogados y empezamos a disparar eliminándolos a todos después de unos minutos, entonces recorrimos el penthouse, mientras oíamos como los otros disparaban varios pisos mas abajo, del penthouse nos llevamos mucho dinero, unos 50000 bits, alrededor de 100000 dolares, metimos todo en unas bolsas de deporte que traíamos y salimos del penthouse, donde nos esperaban ya los otros, yo dije:

-Esta listo.

-Si el edificio esta despegado. Respondió uno de los tipos.

-Muy bien vámonos. Dije yo.

Entonces bajamos por las escaleras y una vez abajo salimos de ahí antes que llegara la policia, nos subimos a los autos, en ese momento sonó mi celular y conteste enseguida, del otro lado me hablo una mujer joven con una voz bastante ruda y masculina:

-Mira maldito arruinaste nuestro negocio.

-Eso es por matar a soarin. Respondí yo.

-Pero si no fuimos nosotros, maldito idiota. Respondió ella molesta.

-Claro que fueron ustedes el guardaespaldas de soarin dijo que ustedes les pagaron para que permitiera el asesinato. Respondí yo

-Jajaja, de verdad le creíste a ese chico el es un miembro de los dioses del caos, de verdad eres un imbécil. Dijo ella entre risas.

-¿quien eres tu?. Pregunte yo.

-Mi nombre no importa, pero la vas a pagar por lo que nos hiciste a nosotros, así por el momento adiós. dijo ella antes de colgar.

Yo guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras seguía manejando rumbo a canterlot, pero de camino recibí otra llamada, al contestar, una voz familiar me dijo:

-Buen trabajo lo que hiciste, con esos locos se lo merecían por la muerte de tu amigo.

-Discord por que me llamas y como supiste mi numero. Dije yo.

-Bueno tengo mis contactos y ademas quería invitarte a las pegasus, no te preocupes no hay rencor por lo de hace dos años, así que te parece. Dijo el con un tono divertido.

-Esta bien, mañana estaré allí. Respondí yo algo dudoso.

En ese momento discord colgó el celular y pensé acerca del porque de la invitación de discord, pero deje de pensar en ese, cuando a canterlot me fui a mi apartamento y me acosté a dormir.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ojala les haya gustada, la historia se pone cada vez mas interesante y nos acercamos a la parte decisiva, buena hasta el próximo capitulo adiós. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Me desperté al dia siguiente del ataque a los locos, yo había decidido ir a las pegasus a reunirme con discord, había hablado con varios de la banda que me acompañarían para protección no confiaba en ese sujeto era demasiado extraño y ademas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho esa chica miembro de los locos, no creía mucho en sus palabras pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas sentido tenia, en ese momento me termine de vestir, desayune y me fui a la estación de tren donde ya me esperaban los dos miembros de la banda que me acompañarían, nos subimos al primer tren que salia hacia las pegasus, después de unas horas de viaje, llegamos a las pegasus a eso de las 2:00 PM, los chicos de la banda en las pegasus ya nos estaban esperando con un admiral del año 1986 morado nos subimos y nos dirigimos al restaurante stratio, al llegar, nos bajamos y entramos, ya discord nos estaba esperando en una mesa con sus hombres importantes, iron will a su izquierda, trixie a su derecha, el señor stratio al lado de iron will, flim y flam no estaban, discord me hizo una seña para que me sentara, al lado frente de el, me senté y discord me dijo:

-¿como estas mitchell?.

-Bien. Respondí yo secamente.

Seguimos hablando un rato mas de cosas varias, pero mi celular sonó, yo pedí permiso a discord para levantarme e ir afuera a contestar, cuando conteste, pregunte:

-¿quien es?.

-Soy flim, necesitas salir de las pegasus de inmediato. Dijo flim .

-¿por que?. Pregunte yo algo asustado.

-Discord planea matarte, largate del restaurante y de la ciudad lo mas pronto posible. Respondió flim con voz autoritaria.

-Y tu no trabajas para discord. Dijo yo.

-No ya no ahora estoy por mi cuenta junto a mi hermano, pero vete ya. Dijo flim algo enojado.

En ese momento flim colgó el teléfono y yo fui al admiral donde estaban mis chicos esperándome, yo de inmediato me subí al auto y uno de mis chicos dijo:

-¿Que pasa jefe ya termino la reunión?.

-Solo vámonos de aquí. Respondí yo.

Yo prendí el auto y acelere para alejarme lo mas rápido posible, pero en ese momento dos sentinel negros, nos empezaron a perseguir, entonces sus ocupantes abrieron fuego contra nosotros, mis chicos respondieron el fuego de inmediato, la persecución duro hasta que los sentinel chocaron contra un camión, en ese momento pasábamos por nuestro casino hasta que vimos como volaba en pedazos todo el casino, entonces rápidamente fuimos a la estación de tren compramos el boleto y nos subimos.

En el restaurante stratio, pov tercera persona:

-Son unos idiotas no pudieron matarlo. Dijo discord molesto con sus hombres.

-No fue nuestra culpa, alguien le aviso que era una trampa. Dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Y quienes fueron. Respondió discord mas molesto.

-Creemos que fueron los hermanos flim y flam. Respondió otro de sus hombres.

-Esos par de traidores, pero decirme si el casino de los kings ha volado por los aires. Dijo discord aun molesto.

-Si señor, el casino esta destruido. Dijo el primero de sus hombres que hablo.

-Perfecto tengo que hablar con scootaloo y sweetie belle para organizar el ataque a los negocios de los kings en canterlot. Dijo discord un poco mas contesto.

6:30 PM estación de trenes de canterlot. Punto de vista de mitchell.

Ya por fin habíamos llegado, yo cogí mi stallion y me dirigí a mi casa hasta que uno de los miembros de mi banda ma llamo por teléfono:

-Que pasa flash sentry.

-Tienes que venir a donas joe. Respondió el.

-¿Por qué flash?. Respondí yo.

-Por que hay un miembro de la mafia rusa de equestria que quiere hablar contigo. Respondió el antes de colgar.

Yo diside ir a ver que quería ese ruso, la mafia rusa acababa de llegar a equestria y no tenían mucha influencia que digamos pero igual cualquier aliado era bueno.

Cuando llegue a donas joe, un pequeño local que vendía donas y café, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Entonces entre salude a joe y entre a la parte trasera de la tienda donde estaba flash y el ruso, yo me senté en una mesa al frente del ruso y dije:

-¿Para que querías verme?

-Por negocios. Respondió el ruso.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?. Pregunte yo algo interesado.

-Armas y drogas, pero no cualquier droga has oído hablar del bing. Respondió el ruso.

-No, jamas he oído de esa droga. Dije yo confundido.

-El bing es una droga que hemos creado nosotros, es similar a la cocaína, solo que no es adictiva y es legal, te interesa. Dijo el ruso con una sonrisa.

-Si, de verdad me interesa, cuanto seria por kilo. Dije yo.

-El kilo seria unos 100 bits, todas las semanas te podemos suministrar 20 kilos, que te parece. Respondió el ruso con una sonrisa algo malévola.

-Esta bien y lo de las armas. Dije yo.

-Muy bien mañana te enviaremos las armas y el bing, solo dime donde tienen algún almacén o algo similar. Respondió el ruso.

-El zona sur de la ciudad hay esta el almacén. Respondí yo.

-Muy bien serian 2000 bits por el bing y 1000 por las armas. Respondió el ruso.

-Trato hecho entonces, nos vemos mañana. Dije yo estrechándole la mano al ruso.

-Muy bien camarada, mañana recibirán sus armas y sus drogas. Respondió el ruso parándose de la mesa para irse.

Yo me pare de la mesa me despedí de flash y de joe y me fui en mi coche al ver mi celular vi que eran las 7:10 de la noche, entonces llame a octavia, esta me contesto casi de inmediato: 

-Hola querido, ¿como te va?. Dijo ella.

-Complicado, fui hoy a las pegasus solo para que los dioses del caos me tendieran una trampa y explotaron el casino. Respondí yo.

-¡que hicieron que!, debes de hacer algo ese casino era muy importante. Dijo octavia.

-Lo se ya pensare en algo, ahora te dejo mañana tengo un trato con la mafia rusa. Respondí yo

-Un trato con la mafia rusa, de que es. Dijo octavia.

-De armas y de una droga que crearon ellos, el bing creo que se llamaba. Respondí yo.

-Si se que es el bing aquí en liberty se esta volviendo muy popular, bueno adiós hablamos mañana te amo. Dijo octavia.

-Yo también te amo, adiós. Respondí en ese momento colgué.

En ese momento estaba llegando a mi casa, aparque el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio, subí a mi apartamento y me fui directo a dormir.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, nos acercamos a la parta decisiva de la historia, con el ataque de discord a mitchell y la alianza entre los rusos y los kings, una guerra esta cerca ya en el próximo capitulo comenzara la guerra de banda e incluso octavia en liberty estará vinculada a esta, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**capitulo 7**

3:00 am, en un almacén abandonado de ponyville, pov tercera persona:

discord estaba reunido con las lideres de los locos, sweetie belle y scootaloo, en ese momento sweetie dijo:

-¿Como podemos confiar en ti, si por tu culpa los kings nos destruyeron casi todos nuestros negocios?.

-Bueno por que ambos tenemos a los kings y a mitchell de enemigos y hay que unirnos para derrotarlos. Respondió discord seriamente.

-No los escuches sweetie el solo planea engañarnos y cuando nos descuidemos nos traicionara. Dijo scootaloo molesta.

-Oh vamos chicas yo no las traicionaría, aparte sera solo temporal, hasta que los kings y mitchell sean eliminados. Respondió discord con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien discord, pero te estaremos vigilando de cerca si nos traicionas te mataremos. Respondió scootaloo aun desconfiada.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que planear el primer movimiento. Dijo discord aun con una sonrisa.

9:00 AM, canterlot, POV mitchell.

Yo me encontraba ya en el almacén donde los rusos nos venderían las armas y el bing, cuando llegaron entregaron el camión con la mercancía y nosotros el maletín con el dinero, pero en ese momento cuatro sentinels negros irrumpen disparando y nos cubrimos detrás del camión y sacamos nuestras armas y empezamos a disparar, los hombres que iban en los sentinels se bajaron y empezaron a disparar, el tiroteo duro como 10 minutos antes de que todos los enemigos estuvieran muertos, pero habíamos sufrido bastantes bajas, yo salí de detrás del camión y me acerque al ruso que tenia el maletín con el dinero en la mano, discutimos por un rato de lo que había pasado antes de que decidiera ayudarnos en esta guerra, después ellos, yo y los que sobrevivieron al tiroteo descargamos el camión y nos fuimos.

1:00 PM, aeropuerto internacional francis, liberty city, POV tercera persona.

Trixie se encontraba con dos de sus hombres para una misión que les había encomendado discord, matar a octavia, según lo que les había dicho discord ella vivía en un apartamento en alderney city, así que recogieron el vehículo que un contacto de discord les había dejado y se marcharon rumbo a alderney city.

1:30 PM, alderney city, alderney,Pov tercera persona.

Octavia se encontraba practicando con su violonchelo ya que tendría una presentación con la orquesta sinfónica de liberty en unos días, a pesar de tener 6 meses de embarazo aun seguía tocando con la orquesta, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta muy fuerte cosa que alarmo a octavia y cogió su pistola que siempre cargaba encima y sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta y miro por la mirilla, viendo que eran dos hombres y una mujer, todos portaban fusiles de asalto, entonces octavia corrió a su habitación y saco su m4 que tenia guardada abajo de la cama y unas granadas, entonces oyó como derribaban la puerta y ella se preparo le quito la anilla a una granada y la lanzo a la sala, cuando exploto uno de los hombres estaba muerto y otro estaba muy herido pero la mujer estaba bien, así que apunto su m4 y disparo a la mujer en la pierna haciendo que ella cayera y soltara su arma, fue en ese momento cuando octavia se acerco a ella y le dijo:

quien te envía hija de puta.

Jamas te lo diré perra. Dijo la chica solo para que octavia le pisara la mano.

Esta bien fue discord el me envió. Respondió la chica gimiendo del dolor.

En ese momento octavia quito su pie de la mano de la chica y se fue de allí, cogió su infernus y se deshizo del arma en un bote de basura, después de eso llamo a su esposo:

mitchell, discord mando hombres para matarme.

Que, pero como supo donde estabas, vente a canterlot de inmediato. Respondió mitchell su voz parecía nerviosa.

Si voy para alla. Respondió octavia.

En ese momento colgó y se dirigió al aeropuerto y compro un boleto hacia canterlot.

8:00 PM, canterlot, equestria, punto de vista de mitchell.

Me encontraba recibiendo a mi esposa octavia que acababa de llegar, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy peligrosas para nosotros, según me entere los dioses del caos y los locos se habían unido para destruirnos, así que yo, octavia y flash sentry, nos dirigimos a reunirnos con otras bandas de equestria para aliarnos con ellas, la reunión era en la parte trasera de la tienda de donas joe, ahí estaban, el líder de la mafia rusa, el líder de la banda de moteros the lost recién llegados a equestria, el don de la mafia italiana de trottingan y el don de la mafia italiana de fillydelfia, estuvimos reunidos por una hora y media, discutiendo diferentes puntos hasta que acordamos la creación de una comicion donde cada banda se repartiría equitativamente el dinero y aparte su apoyo contra los locos y los dioses del caos y así termino la reunión, cada uno de los jefes se marcharon hasta que solo quedamos nosotros tres, nos marchamos poco después despidiéndonos de joe y poniendo rumbo a nuestras casas, en el camino octavia me dijo:

-Estas seguro de que esta alianza funcionara.

-No se octavia tengo mis dudas pero igual no hay mucho mas que hacer sin alianzas los locos y los dioses nos destruirían y no permitiré eso. Respondí yo a aunque mi voz no sonaba convencida.

-Si tienes razón, pero creo que alguien mas esta en todo esto, alguien que esta manejando los hilos. Respondió octavia.

-Por que crees eso. Dije yo confundido.

-Por que estuve en la batalla del imperio de cristal y conocí a los racers, ellos eran manejados por sombra desde la oscuridad. Respondió octavia algo preocupada.

Yo me quede pensando en eso, yo había oído la historia de la batalla en el imperio de cristal muchas veces y también era cierto una cosa jamas encontraron el cuerpo de sombra, trague saliva estaba preocupado de que alguien como sombra aun estuviera vivo, pero de inmediato saque esas ideas de la cabeza, ya habíamos llegado a nuestra casa, entramos y nos quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato.

1:30 AM, las pegasus, POV tercera persona.

Como es posible que hayas fallado imbécil. Decía discord por teléfono con trixie, molesto.

No fue nuestra culpa señor tenia armas y aparte nos lanzo una granada, después me disparo y tuve que decir que usted me envió señor. Respondió trixie muy nerviosa.

Dios mio estoy rodeado de inútiles, vuelve ahora mismo a equestria antes que tu seas la va morir. Dijo discord aun mas molesto.

-Si señor de inmediato regreso a equestria. Respondió trixie mucho mas nerviosa.

En ese momento discord colgó su celular solo para mirar, que enfrente a el estaba sombra, su jefe, este le dijo:

-Discord me has decepcionado, eres un verdadero inútil.

En ese momento sombra saco una pistola y mato a discord sin que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, entonces el dijo para si mismo:

-Es hora de vengarme quizás me derrotaron la primera vez pero esta vez nadie podrá detenerme.

Entonces el se puso a recordar lo que había pasado hace ya once años, la pelea con las mane 6 y su supuesta muerta a manos de fluttershy, pero el tenia un chaleco antibalas, el solo fingió su muerte y cuando nadie veía se fue de ahí, desde entonces estuvo planeando su venganza, el fundo los dioses del caos y uso a discord como un peón, pero ahora lograría su objetivo, pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar al sacarlo vio que era scootaloo, al contestar ella dijo:

-Ya te hiciste cargo de ese inútil.

-Si y pronto conquistáramos canterlot, manda a todos los hombres disponibles a canterlot, el ataque sera a las 10:00 AM. Respondió sombra con su voz autoritaria.

-Si señor ya los mandare. Respondió scootaloo.

En ese momento sombra colgó el teléfono y sonrió maliciosamente su plan estaba yendo sobre ruedas, ese mismo dia ya canterlot seria de el y las princesas luna y celestia estarían muertas y nadie lo podría evitar ni siquiera mitchell y los kings

**hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como leyeron sombra esta devuelta y el ataque a canterlot es inminente, pero a un falta unos capítulos mas, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**capitulo 8.**

canterlot, 10:00 AM, apartamento de mitchell y octavia.

Octavia y yo nos habíamos quedado durmiendo hasta tarde, pero a las 10 de la mañana nos despertamos por sonidos de explosiones que procedían de la calle, al principio creímos que seria alguna tubería de gas que exploto, pero esa suposición se acabo cuando oímos disparos de rifles de asalto, me asome con cuidado a la ventana y lo que vi me asusto, tropas encapuchadas armadas con m4, mp5 y lanzacohetes avanzaban por las calles, mientras aniquilaban al ejercito equestriano, yo le informe de esto a octavia y cogimos las m4 que siempre teníamos cerca por precaución, pero aun así no pensábamos en disparar, así que con cuidado, salimos de nuestro apartamento y bajamos por las escaleras hasta la planta baja donde habían tres encapuchados montando guardia, octavia y yo les disparamos, los rifles tenían silenciador así que no se dieron cuenta, ya en la planta baja, nos escondimos hasta que pasaran todos los encapuchados, una vez pasaron, salimos aun con sigilo y apuntando con las armas, entonces escondido en un callejón vimos a flash sentry que nos hizo señas para que fuéramos hacia donde estaba el, una vez dentro del callejón, flash nos contó que desde muy temprano esos encapuchados llegaron a canterlot, liderados por sombra, lo que sorprendió mucho a octavia que dijo:

-¡Sombra, pero el no estaba muerto!.

-Parece ser que no y no solo eso, sino que su ejercito consiste en los dioses del caos, los locos y otras bandas aliadas a ellos. Respondió flash sentry quien sonaba bastante preocupado.

-¿Y los demás miembros donde están?. Pregunte yo muy preocupado.

-En manehattan pude mandarlos fuera de la ciudad antes de que todo esto comenzara. Respondió flash sentry algo mas tranquilo.

-entonces hay que largarse de aquí, rápido. Respondí yo preocupado.

Y así con sigilo robamos un coche de cuatro asiento y salimos de la ciudad, tomando la autopista rumbo a manehattan, en el camino escuchábamos la radio, los informes decían que ya ponyville y las pegasus estaban bajo el control de los rebeldes y que hoofinton estaba a punto de caer igual que canterlot.

Cuando estábamos llegando a manehattan un comunicado de ultima hora se oyó en la radio este decía:

-malas noticias señores y señoras, canterlot ha caído las princesas luna y celestia están muertas, igual que el príncipe blueblood, un momento no llegan informes de que hoofinton, appleloosa y trottingan también han caído, aun así en manehattan el ejercito ha logrado detener a los rebeldes, apoyados por tres bandas de la ciudad, los kings, la mafia rusa y los lost mc, lo mismo en fillydelfia donde la mafia italiana con el ejercito detuvieron el avance de los rebeldes, estas dos ciudades son la única esperanza de equestria. Fin del informe de ultima hora.

Después de escuchar el informe nos quedamos mas tranquilos de saber que quizás no todo estaba perdido. Una vez llegamos a la ciudad, nos dimos cuenta que toda la ciudad estaba tomada por el ejercito, aunque también se veían kings, mafiosos rusos y moteros, mas bien fue por un king que nos reconoció que dejaron pasar sino el ejercito no nos iba dejar pasar, una vez en manehattan, nos dirigimos al hotel misage, nuestra base de operaciones, donde estaban el comandante de todo el ejercito en manehattan, el líder de la mafia rusa, el líder de los lost mc, al llegar nosotros el king que estaba ahí por nosotros se fue, en ese momento dije:

-¿informen de la situación?.

-Si claro, los rebeldes se retiraron de momento, pero tememos de que volverán en cualquier momento. Respondió el comandante.

-Algún plan para defender la ciudad. Dije yo decidido.

-Si tenemos cañones de artillería en los edificios mas altos de la ciudad, igual que francotiradores en los techos, en cada calle hay soldados y miembros de bandas. Respondió otra vez el comandante.

-¿Hay contacto con fillydelfia? Pregunte yo.

-Si, estoy en contacto con el comandante en fillydelfia, dice que todo esta en orden. Respondió el comandante.

-Muy bien hay que empezar a pensar en como recuperar equestria, ¿alguna idea?. Dije yo confiado.

-Bueno podemos ir de ciudad en ciudad, yo recomendaría ir primero a trottingan es la mas cercana y las pequeña y fácil de defender. Respondió el comandante no muy convencido.

-Es buen plan, pero hay que pensar bien como hacerlo, sin descuidar esta ciudad. Dije yo.

-Yo me he enterado que cada ciudad que han conquistado tiene un líder, si lo eliminamos, sera mas fácil tomar la ciudad. Dijo el líder de la mafia rusa.

-¿Y quienes son los lideres?. pregunte yo.

-Trixie en trottingan, iron will en las pegasus, scootaloo en hoofinton, sweetie belle en ponyville, el señor stratio en appleloosa y por supuesto sombra en canterlot. Dijo el mafioso ruso mientras ponía las fotos de las personas que mencionaba sobre la mesa.

-Trixie ella estaba cuando me intentaron matar. Respondió octavia al ver la foto de trixie

-Vamos a comenzar por trottingan, pero se necesita que sea un ataque sigiloso y con pocos hombres para no llamar la atención. Dije yo con voz de lider.

-Mis hombres pueden hacerlo, son muy sigilosos no por nada son los mejores sicarios del mundo. Respondió el ruso con aires de superioridad.

-¿Están de acuerdo todos?. Pregunte yo.

Todos asintieron y así quedo definido, mañana partirían 10 rusos hacia trottingan para esta misión, después declare concluida la reunión y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones en el hotel, donde octavia me dijo:

-Quiero ir a esta misión, mitchell.

-Que, no estas embarazada si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría. Respondí yo preocupado.

-No me pasara nada amor mio, aparte yo misma quiero matar a esa perra de trixie. Respondió octavia.

Yo iba a responderle pero en ese momento me beso fue el beso mas maravilloso del mundo, después de eso dije:

-Esta bien, vas ir pero ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto mi amor. Me respondió ella dándome otro beso en los labios.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, algo corto pero es un capitulo de transición al final del fic que calculando serán como tres capítulos mas, en otras cosas como notaran la historia esta ahora en crossovers, bueno dejar reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo adios**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**capitulo 9.**

7:30 AM, Manehattan, hotel misage, punto de vista de mitchell.

Yo me despertaba en mi habitación, al mirar al otro lado de la cama vi que octavia aun dormía, asi que la deje dormir y baje a desayunar, ya en el bufet del hotel se encontraban, flash sentry, el comandante que se llamaba George Patton, si como el famoso general estadounidense, el líder ruso y el líder motero, yo les comente acerca de que octavia quería participar en esta misión, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, diez minutos después bajo octavia y se sentó al lado mio a desayunar, después estuvimos preparando todo para la misión a trottingan, estaban en un camión, los diez rusos y octavia, le dimos los disfraces a cada uno y arrancaron el camión y salieron de manehattan.

11:30 AM, entrada a trottingan, POV tercera persona.

El camión había llegado a la entrada de la ciudad, mientras octavia estaba nerviosa con la m4 con silenciador entre sus manos, ella esperaba que no los descubrieran pero no fue así, los dejaron pasar casi de inmediato y pronto estacionaron su camión junto a otros y se bajaron, empezaron a caminar con cuidado y unos minutos después llegaron al ayuntamiento donde se encontraba trixie y con cuidado evitando los guardia entraron, pronto se encontraron a trixie que estaba entrando a la oficina del alcalde, octavia saco una pistola con silenciador de la funda que tenia en la cadera y con cuidado se acerco a donde estaba trixie, abrió un poco la puerta ya que no estaba cerrada y vio a trixie sentada en el escritorio de la oficina revisando unos papeles, octavia apunto y disparo a la cabeza de trixie, dándole de lleno, ella se acerco a ver si estaba muerta, al ver que si salio de la oficina, se reunió con los demás y salieron del ayuntamiento, volvieron al camión y octavia hablo por radio:

-Todo listo, salimos de aquí cambio.

-Muy bien enviaremos a la fuerza aérea, salgan de ahí rápido cambio y fuera.

Una vez oyeron eso aceleraron el camión y salieron de la ciudad, justo cuando salieron de la ciudad, vieron como los aviones de la fuerza aérea, destruían la base militar de la ciudad, el aeropuerto y cualquier lugar donde hubieran tropas, tanques y artillería, después de eso vieron como camiones con tropas, tanques y artillería se dirigían a trottingan para terminar de tomar la ciudad.

Manehattan, 3:30 PM, punto de vista de mitchell.

Yo estaba esperando a que llegaran octavia y los rusos, ya habíamos tomado trottingan, liberamos a los militares que estaban presos y a los mafiosos y pandilleros para que nos ayudaran con sombra y su ejercito, en ese momento llego con el camión donde venia octavia, cuando esta se bajo la saludo con un beso en los labios y me dijo:

-Lo logramos tomamos trottingan.

-Lo se. Respondí yo.

-Y ahora que. Dijo octavia.

-Hay que reunirnos con los demás en el hotel misage. Respondí yo.

Y así hicimos, nos dirigimos al hotel misage y al llegar, empezamos a discutir con los demás cual seria el siguiente movimiento que haríamos, el comandante George Patton nos dijo mientras señalaba en un mapa el imperio de cristal:

-Hay que ayudar al imperio de cristal sus fronteras están rodeadas por las tropas de sombra si los ayudamos ellos nos ayudaran con sombra.

-¿Cual es el plan?. Pregunto octavia curiosa.

-Vamos a enviar a la mitad de nuestro ejercito (unos 10.000 hombres aproximadamente), junto con los tanques y los cazas, vamos a rodearlos junto con los soldados del imperio de cristal. Respondió el comandante con confianza.

-Yo quiero participar. Dijo octavia decidida.

-Pero octavia, estas de seis meses de embarazo y esta misión es mas peligrosa que la de trottingan. Dije yo preocupado si le pasaba algo a ella no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-No me va pasar nada amor, estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?. Dijo octavia con una mirada seductora.

-Si estaré contigo, jamas permitiré que te pase nada. Respondí yo algo atontado.

-Muy bien esta decidido atacaremos mañana, vayan a descansar partimos temprano. Dijo con el comandante mientras hacia un saludo militar, nosotros respondimos su saludo y nos fuimos a descansar.

Ya en nuestra habitación, pedimos algo de comer y no los trajeron cenábamos tranquilamente, ya eran 7:00 PM, después de comer nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir.

Como a las 5:30 AM me desperté por el sonido de un trompeta que señalaba el principio del dia, octavia también levantado, nos duchamos y vestimos rápidamente y bajamos al bufet a desayunar, había poca gente ahí, entre ellos el comandante y el líder ruso, nos sentamos en la misma mesa que ellos y esperamos a los demas.

7:30 AM.

Ya estábamos listos para irnos, nos íbamos en helicópteros de transporte, no teníamos muchos como 20 de ellos y cada uno tenia una capacidad de 100 personas, así que había que hacer varios viajes, también teníamos 3 helicópteros de carga que llevarían los tanques, octavia, el comandante y yo iríamos en el primer viaje.

-Comandante, ¿podemos despegar ya?. Pregunto el piloto del helicóptero donde ibamos.

-Si despega ya. Respondió el comandante.

En ese momento despegamos y una hora después llegamos a la frontera con el imperio de cristal, donde los soldados de sombra estaban atacando a las fuerzas del imperio, cuando llegamos nos reunimos con el comandante del imperio de cristal y esperamos a que llegaran los demás.

1:00 PM.

Por fin habían llegado todos los 10.000 hombres, así que empezamos con el plan los cazas servirían de apoyo para eliminar a los francotiradores y a los soldados con lanzacohetes, yo me monte en el tanque y octavia fue la encargada de conducir el tanque, empezamos a avanzar a las lineas enemigas, mientras yo disparaba mi rifle de francotirador eliminando a los soldados con lanzacohetes, mientras los cazas pasaban y destruían los cañones de artillería y los francotiradores, seguíamos avanzando todo era un caos soldados de ambos bandos muriendo, explosiones por todas partes y una extraña risa que se oía débilmente, mire a ver de quien era esa risa y lo vi era sombra, vestía una armadura de apariencia medieval negra y sobre su cabeza tenia la corona de la princesa celestia, yo estaba enojado así que apunte mi rifle hacia el y dispare, pero su armadura era muy dura y no la atravesó, entonces esta vez apunte a la cabeza, pero falle.

-Carajo, estúpido hijo de puta. Dije yo para mi mismo.

Pero en ese momento olvide a sombra y seguí con lo que tenia que hacer despegando el camino para los soldados. Un rato después logramos llegar hasta donde estaba sombra ahí vi que tenia una espada totalmente negra, yo me pregunte por que tendría una espada mientras nosotros teníamos armas de fuego, entonces me acerque a sombra y le dije:

-Rendite ya no te quedan mas hombres.

-eso es lo que tu crees. Respondió sombra con una sonrisa malévola.

-No te derrotamos ya no te queda nada. Dije yo con voz firme.

-No seas tonto acaso crees que lleve todo mi ejercito al imperio de cristal, no mitchell aun quedan muchos mas e incluso si muero los otros se encargaran de seguir con el plan. Respondió sombra.

En ese momento empuño la espada y mato a varios soldados que no tuvieron tiempo de disparar, yo saque mi revolver 357 que tenia en mi cinturón y le dispare varias veces a sombre pero todas las balas le pegaron en la armadura y no la perforaban ¿de que coño estaba hecha esa armadura?, en ese momento sombra me dio en el brazo que sostenía el revolver que se me cayo, yo desarmado y herido, volví al tanque y con bastante fortuna pude apuntar la torreta del tanque, no deje disparar hasta que me asegure de que estaba muerto, una vez que me asegure baje del tanque junto a octavia, informamos la situación comandante y nos paso a recoger un helicóptero de transporte, de los 10.000 soldados que llegaron, regresaron 6.000, pero habíamos matado sombra, pero esta guerra no había acabado aun faltaban los otros lideres y recuperar las demás ciudades.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ya falta poco para el final, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ya saben dejen review**


End file.
